Set Up
by Nix1978
Summary: Derek and Emily try to give their friends a little helping hand in getting together...Will it work?  Emily/Derek and JJ/Reid pairings


**AN… I'm planning to write a series of oneshots….. This was written at the request of Dazzlingbones, a friend from Twitter. It's very fluffy and has both JJ/Reid and Derek/Emily pairings. This written pre-Will**

"Hey Reid." Morgan called out finishing off some paperwork at his desk.

No response….

"Reid!" Morgan said raising his voice a little and looking over to the younger agent who was sat at his desk, chin resting on his hand, looking out across the office.

Morgan screwed up a piece of paper and threw it, hitting Reid perfectly in the middle of his forehead.

"Oi, what was that for?" Reid whined, now giving Morgan his full attention.

"I've been talking to you and you've been ignoring me. What's up with you?"

Reid shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing."

Morgan let his gaze wander over to where Reid's had been and smiled when he saw the source of Reid's distraction….Emily and JJ deep in conversation.

"Hey kid I hope you're not eying up Emily."

Reid's head snapped round to look back at Morgan, his face slightly flushed.

"No, of course not. She's yours."

"Yeah, you better remember that kid."

Reid's eyes widened.

"Hey Reid, I'm kidding. Calm down. Anyway, I know full well you weren't looking at Em." Morgan said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean."

Morgan smiled, "Listen, me and Em are going out for a few drinks tonight, why don't you ask JJ if she wants to come along?"

"Why would JJ want to go with you guys? I doubt she'll want to play gooseberry."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Gees, you may be a genius but you are clueless when it comes to women. I meant for both of you to come."

Reid looked at him, eyebrows dipped, "Why?"

"Forget it Reid." Morgan said shaking his head looking back down to his paperwork.

A few minutes later, Emily was back at her desk tapping away at her computer. The little icon appeared at the bottom of her screen telling her she had mail. Clicking it open she saw it was from Derek who was still sat only a few feet away.

'_Em, go ask JJ to come out with us tonight'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because Reid's been pining after her all day. It's time we helped Reid get lucky.'_

'_That's so romantic…Not!'_

'_I don't mean like that. You know what I mean. We've talked about this'_

'_She'll kill me if she knows we've set her up.'_

'_She'll thank you for it….. Now go get your sexy little ass up to her office and ask her…xxxx'_

Morgan looked up to face Emily at the same time she looked at him. He watched as her pursed lips shook slightly trying to stop them curling up into a smile. To hide her amusement she got up and walked away. As she did she reached into her pocket, pulling out her mobile phone. A few seconds later Morgan's phone beeped and he picked it up to read the message.

'_Stop looking at my ass!'_

Morgan laughed as she disappeared into JJ's office. It never failed to amuse or scare him at how she could second guess his every move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

JJ and Emily sat in the booth of the club whilst Morgan went to the bar to get drinks.

"What time's Spence getting here Em?"

"Don't know. Any time now I guess."

Emily smiled as she watched JJ continually look over to the entrance.

"He's late. Do you think he's bailing on us?"

"No JJ, he'll be here. What you worried for anyway?"

JJ looked Emily straight in the eyes and stuttered a little, "Err, I'm not worried, I just…. I just don't want to watch you and Derek get all hot and heavy all night while I'm sat here on my own."

"Hey, we don't do that…. Not in public anyway."

"Err, yes you do." JJ laughed.

"Oh really? So is that the only reason you'll be disappointed if he doesn't come?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. You think he's cute right?" Emily said winking.

"No I don't."

"Sorry JJ, but that is an epic fail! You can't lie to a profiler."

"I knew I shouldn't be friends with you lot." JJ laughed.

"Ooh, there's Reid."

They both watched as he walked over to them. He looked to Emily first and smiled, then to JJ. Emily saw the nervousness in the second smile.

"Hey Spence." Emily started.

"Hi you two. Where's Morgan?"

"At the bar." Emily said signalling over to Morgan who was just making his way over with the drinks.

"Reid, I didn't know you were here so I haven't got you a drink. I'll just go get you one… Em, give me a hand will you."

Emily frowned at him as she got up and grabbed his hand to walk to the bar,

"Give you a hand with one drink? You just made that totally obvious."

"You think I did that to leave them two alone?" He shook his head, "I did that to get you on your own."

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, "Did I tell you how hot you are tonight?"

"Yes Derek, like ten times."

He grinned back at her and raised his eyebrows, "Well get used to it."" He said as he leaned in and let his lips meet hers.

Reid slipped into the booth and sat opposite JJ, his gaze upon the table.

"Spence, you ok? You look a little sick."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Oh ok."

There was a little awkward silence and Reid looked over to the bar willing Morgan and Emily to come back, but he could see how busy it was.

He turned back to face JJ who was taking a sip of her drink, "So er, do you come here often?"

JJ almost spat her drink out trying to stop herself laughing and then saw Reid's mortified face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spence. I didn't mean to laugh."

He looked back at her, a sweet little smirk appearing on his face.

"It's ok. That was a really cheesy line."

"That was a line was it?"

"Well… yeah. I mean no…."

JJ smiled back, letting him know it was ok. She then followed his gaze as he turned to look over to Morgan and Emily again.

"They look really happy don't they Spence?"

"Yeah they do. Who'd of thought it eh?"

They both watched as Morgan tucked a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear, staring at her intently as they talked and laughed. The fingertips of his other hand were playfully touching hers down by their side.

"I never thought I'd see anyone tame Derek Morgan." JJ giggled.

"Me neither. I guess there really is someone out there for everyone."

Reid kind of whispered, half talking to himself and half to JJ.

As he did they both turned back to each other, locking eyes. They held their stare for a few seconds, both searching for the right words to say.

Reid could feel his heart beat pounding, but it calmed a little as he saw her soft lips curl into a warm smile.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really nice tonight."

He was fixated on her eyes and could see they were smiling and just about heard her say back, "Thanks. That's sweet of you to say. So do you."

His face scrunched up a little and she watched as that familiar look of confusion spread across it, "But I don't look any different."

"No you don't Spence."

JJ giggled as the look of confusion remained on Reid's face until he was distracted by Morgan and Emily placing a tray of drinks on the table.

"Right you two… here's Reid's drink and another round."

"You trying to get everyone drunk Morgan?" JJ laughed.

"No, it just saves me another trip to the bar and gives me more time to get on the dance floor with this one." He said playfully tickling Emily's waist where she was most sensitive.

Emily slipped into the booth next to JJ and Morgan next to Reid.

"So what were you two talking about?" Emily said grinning at Reid.

"Nothing." He replied defensively.

"Oh really?"

Morgan winked at Emily, "So JJ you like Italian food don't you?"

JJ gave him a confused look, "Yeah. Who doesn't?"

"Reid, you should take JJ to that restaurant you were telling us about."

"Which restaurant?" The younger Agent replied, getting completely lost in the conversation.

"You know Spence, the one you were telling us about… downtown?" Emily said as she widened her eyes trying to urge him on without JJ seeing.

"Yeah, the basement restaurant with the candles and wine." Morgan continued nudging Reid in the ribs.

They were actually talking about a restaurant they had discovered on their third date and regularly dined at, hoping it would have the same luck for JJ and Reid that it did for them.

"Oh yeah, that one." Reid said unconvincingly.

Morgan reached over the table and took hold of Emily's hand, "C'mon you, we're dancing."

As she was whisked away, Emily turned back to her two stunned friends sat in the booth, "Have fun you two."

After watching the two older agents disappear on to the dance floor, JJ ad Reid looked back to each other. Reid watched as JJ laughed.

"What you laughing at?"

"Get the feeling we're being set up?"

"Yeah, they're not very good at it are they?"

"Well if you figured it out Spence, no they're not."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh Spence." JJ giggled as she reached over and touched his hands.

As she did, he felt a little bolt shoot along his fingers, up his arms and around the rest of his body. He often felt that being close to her…. If she brushed past him on the plane, or touched his arm inadvertently as she talked to him. She had no idea the effect she had on him he thought. He had admired her from a far since they had met.

"So Spence, you gonna take me to this restaurant then?"

Reid's eyes widened, "You want to go… with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Really? Just me?"

"Yeah. Just you. Why wouldn't I?

"I just… I just didn't think you'd…" He stopped mid sentence.

"Didn't think I'd what?"

"Like _me_ like that."

"I'm just disappointed you didn't ask me out before."

Reid looked up shocked, "Really? But I did ask you out before and you said no."

"When?"

"Ages ago."

"Well, I don't remember that and I know I would have remembered something like that."

"So would you have said yes?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"Eh? I can't go back in time. Time travel is not possible, well it could be if…."

JJ shook her head slowly and smiled at him as he proceeded to explain the physical impossibility of time travel. She loved this innocent side to him. With all the evil and awful things they saw on a daily basis she'd give anything to have this innocence every now and then.

"Spence, I meant try asking me now."

"Oh…Sorry….. So do you want to go for dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Cool." He said, a big toothy grin creeping across his face.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Morgan and Emily were moving to the beat, him with his hands around her waist and her with her hands around his neck.

"Do you think we've given them long enough Em?"

"Don't know, but we should go back and rescue them, just in case."

Morgan laughed, "Ok, I need a drink, but when I give the signal you have to help me get them both on the dance floor."

"What for?"

"Well at the same time every night they play a slow song, so if we get them on here just before that, the slow song will come on and they will have to dance together right?"

"Ok…."

Morgan watched as her facial expression changed from one of impressed to one of realisation.

"Hey, this is where you bought me on our second date and a slow dance came on just after we got on the dance floor!"

He didn't respond, just gave her that cheeky grin and leant in to kiss her but she moved her head back.

"What?" He smiled.

"How many girls you used that trick on?"

He looked up to the ceiling, "Ermm…."

"Oi!" She said slapping his arm.

"I'm kidding." He said pulling her back into him and planting a kiss on her sweet lips. "Only you Em….. Only you." He whispered into her mouth.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure about that." She mumbled back, not breaking the kiss. "Come on, let's get back to them."

As they walked over they saw JJ and Reid deep in conversation. Both were smiling and they just caught Reid brush JJ's hand with his. Morgan and Emily looked at each other, the achievement not lost on either of them.

A couple of hours passed and the agents were all pretty merry after several drinks. As they talked, Emily felt Morgan's hand on her knee under the table. She looked at him and he smiled, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

"Come on JJ…." Emily started. "Let's dance, I love this song."

Emily got up winking at Derek whilst taking JJ by the hand.

"Wanna join them Spence?" Morgan said turning to the younger agent.

"I'm not a good dancer."

"So what? They won't notice. Follow my lead."

"Your lead Morgan? I'd rather not." Reid laughed.

"Whatever kid. Come on."

As the four agents danced, it was clear the alcohol had released inhibitions. Morgan and Emily kept exchanging knowing glances as they watched JJ and Reid get closer and closer. Reid's awkward smile soon disappeared and they guessed he'd just told her a joke as they laughed and laughed.

Morgan leant into Emily looking at his watch, "Get ready in about one minute… don't let either of them leave the dance floor." He said into her ear, kissing it as he pulled away.

Right on cue, the multi coloured lights disappeared and spots of white light flickered around the room. The music slowed and as anticipated the two younger agents went to leave.

Emily grabbed hold of JJ's arm, "Hey where do you think you're going missy."

JJ just looked back at her friend telling her with her eyes that she wasn't impressed.

Morgan signalled to Reid to move in closer to him.

"What?" Reid asked

"I told you to follow my lead kid."

Reid watched as Morgan turned and put one arm around Emily's waist and held her hand with the other down by their side. He leant in to kiss her softly and then she let her head rest on his shoulder.

Reid turned to JJ and smiled, "So, you wanna dance?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

Reid tentatively placed both his arms around JJ's tiny waist and she did the same with him. As the time went on they moved in closer and closer until there was no space between them at all.

JJ looked around her, "Hey where did Morgan and Emily go?"

"I don't know." Reid said smiling to himself, knowing full well they'd scampered off wanting to give them some privacy.

Neither of them knew what to say to each other, but that felt ok. It didn't feel awkward, it just felt right like they'd been doing this forever.

Reid got lost in her big blue eyes and before he knew it, their lips were just a breath apart. He hesitated, but she didn't. She made up the rest of the short distance until their lips finally touched. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were. For someone so awkward, his kisses felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
>She felt feather light touches from his fingertips up and down her arms, sending tingles all over her skin until his hands finally came to rest around her shoulders. They pulled apart from the kiss and she lay her head against his chest. He was so tall he could rest his chin on her top of her head but that only lasted a few seconds as he bent his head down so his lips were right by her ear.<p>

"I'm really happy you came tonight JJ." He whispered and immediately pulled her in tighter, not wanting the night to end. He felt her squeeze him just a little harder, knowing that she was telling him she was happy too.

The two older agents sat back in the booth watching their friends. Morgan turned to Emily as soon as JJ and Reid locked lips and held his hand in the air. She immediately responded with a soft 'high five' and smiled back to him…. That smile that never failed to make him fall in love with her a little bit more.

"I think our work here is done Derek."

"You don't think the boy needs a few more Derek Morgan pointers?" He said winking.

Emily laughed. "No Derek, I think he can take it from here."


End file.
